Strange New Worlds
by lolliipxps
Summary: Instead of reuniting with Gilbert, what if Alice and Oz ended up England where they meet Allen Walker? [AU] [Set post PH manga] [Parings undecided]
1. A New World

**|Diclaimer: I do not own DGM or PH nor it's characters.|**

 **A New World**

At first Oz was excited because he would finally get to see Gilbert after such a long time. It had been years since the abyss was destroyed. Of course, at first, he wasn't sure if he would make out of it, he was afraid that he would be destroyed and would never be able to see his best friend again. However, he could breathe a sigh of relief as he had escaped the abyss with Alice.

His relief didn't last very long as he opened eyes to see a world he hadn't seen before. This wasn't his home now worrying. Worry quickly turned into panic as he automatically realized that Alice wasn't with him. Where was his Alice? He'd been literally holding her hand before now and now she was gone.

"Alice? Alice, where are you," Oz asked loudly, shouting as if expecting her to appear out of the blue at the sound of his voice, unfortunately that didn't happen. "Alice! Please tell me you're here…"

When nothing happened, the chain frowned and looked around frantically. Maybe Alice had wondered off somewhere? It didn't cross his mind that it would be wishful thinking. Still, he was a persistent and would do anything he could to find Alice… Whatever it took.

The chain proceeded forward as he continued to look around but didn't seem to have any luck spotting his target. No, all he saw was an empty, destroyed town. Judging by how bad it looked, he assumed a chain had managed to escape and was on the loose. He would have to keep a look out for that too…

As Oz advance forward he could see something happening ahead. It would seem whatever what caused this mess was still at it. He sighed and rushed forward to see what was going on. The chain stopped dead in his tracks when some sort of monster appeared in front of him. He was surprised by its appearance didn't look like a chain. What was is it?

Whatever it was, it was headed straight towards with an intent to kill. Oz was about switch forms until someone attacked the creature from behind it, slashing it with what seemed like a big sword. All Oz could do was watch in confusion, though he was slightly impressed.

"Hey there, Kid, are you okay?" The White-haired kid asked as he landed on the ground and approached Oz with a smile, "Next time you see an Akuma you should be careful, it's not safe out here."

Oz rose an eyebrow at the other male. He was very far from a kid but then he realized that he **DID** have the appearance of a fifteen-year-old boy. That wasn't important right now, though, as he had no idea what the other male was talking about. Akuma? What exactly were Akuma?

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about… What exactly are Akuma?" Oz asked curiously and scratched the nape of his neck, "You see, I'm not exactly from here and I know next to nothing."

The question through Allen off guard. It was weird meeting someone who didn't recognize an Akuma, little lone show no fear of them. Almost everyone knew what an Akuma was. Allen chuckled slightly before finally responding.

"That thing you just saw me destroy is an Akuma," Allen pointed out, smiling once more at Oz, "The Earl creates them tricking grieving humans and it's get complicated then. How could you not know? Where are you from?"

"Wow, I must really be far from home… before I say anything, can you tell me exactly where I am." Oz scratched his head and looked around once more, "I thought this might have been a chain's doing but obviously not, I've never even heard of Akuma."

"You sure are a strange boy… You really aren't from here, yeah? Also, I don't think I've heard of chains." Allen sighed before continuing, slightly confused, "To answer your question, we are in London, England."

This made the chain freeze up. He was in England? How the hell did he end up in England? England was quite the distance from France. So, if he was here than where was Alice? This news wasn't exactly helping him calm down. Hopefully Alice was okay.

"Chains are a bit hard to explain and I am afraid I don't have the time, see, I have to find my friend, she was supposed to be with me but I can't find her…" Oz said with a frown before raising an eyebrow. "Wait, did you just say England? That's odd, considering I'm supposed to be in France…"

This kid was obviously from some other world that Allen didn't know about and he was certainly caught off guard when the boy mentioned he was from France. How could he possibly have traveled to one country from another without knowing? Allen just shrugged it off for now.

"You really are far away from home," Allen chuckled before frowning deeply, "Listen, if your friend was here, it's mostly like that she was attacked by the Akuma. Most people don't survive the attacks."

Oz shook his head at that. No, he wouldn't believe that she was attacked or killed. Alice was too strong for anything to kill her. If a Chain couldn't kill her, then how could something like an Akuma kill her?

Before anyone else could say anything, they could suddenly hear something run towards them, causing the two of them to turn in the direction in which they heard the steps. A bright smile formed on Oz's face when he recognized the source, it was Alice. Without hesitation, he ran towards Alice, wrapping his arms around her to tightly hug her the moment they got close enough.

"Alice, you're okay!" Oz said with relief as he tightened his hold a little before leaning back to smile at her, "Do you have any idea how much you made me worry?"

Oz wasn't the only relieved because Alice was probably just as relieved as Oz was, if not more. When Alice had noticed, she was in some foreign place she was already losing her composure and it was made worse when she realized that Oz wasn't with her. She went looking around for Oz but didn't have any luck and it was beginning to scare her, not that she would admit it. When she heard some sort of fight she was worried that Oz was there and in danger, so she had rushed forward.

Alice saw this monster but it didn't look like a Chain, it didn't _feel_ like a Chain. So, what exactly was it? Either way, she was prepared to fight it but she was beaten to the punch. When said monster was destroyed but strange boy dressed in white she was able to get a clear view of what was in front of her. The panic she had been feeling cleared up when she spotted Oz and she had breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god Oz was safe.

"Hey brat, why the hell did you think it would be a good idea to run off on me like that? If anything, I should have been the one worried about you," Alice shouted and smacked Oz on the head before calming down, "Anyway, do you know where we are?"

Allen stared at the two in confusion. So, this was the Alice the boy had been looking for and it turned out that his name was Oz? It actually felt a bit awkward, too, being in the middle of the two friends. The way they reacted towards each other made him think of him and his own friends.

"So, you must be the Alice he was talking about, nice to know you are okay," Allen beamed as the watched the two interact, "I was just telling your friend Oz here that you're in London, England. Oh, my name is Allen Walker, by the way."

Alice turned her attention to the stranger and raised an eyebrow before she said, "Allen Walker, you saved Oz so I thank you for that but did you just say England?" She looked back at Oz and whispered, "How the hell did we end up here?"

"I honestly have no idea how we ended up here, I'm just as confused as you are here," Oz whispered back before smiling and bowing politely at Allen, "Nice to meet you, Allen Walker, my name is Oz Vessalius and that is my friend, Alice."

The female huffed and looked away, "Well, that's all well and good but how are we going to get back home? I bet Gilbert is still waiting for us."

"I'm sure I can find a way to get you home but right now we should get out of here before anymore Akuma show up," Allen spoke up, gaining the pairs attention, "Until we figure this out, I can take you to my base. I'm sure my Chief will let you stay for a little while, then maybe we could get you some train tickets."

Oz and Alice seemed slight confused when Allen mentioned a train. What was train exactly?

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by train tickets?" Oz asked in confusion, "What century is this, exactly?"

Oz asked, of course, because he had time traveled before but even then, there was no sort of thing called a train, that he knew of anyway. He could tell by Allen's expression that Oz's question confused even him. Maybe it made him seem crazy or something?

"What do you mean what century is it? Of course, it's the nineteenth century," Allen replied as he raised an eyebrow, "Train tickets as in tickets for trains… Trains were invented years ago…"

Alice leaned in close to Oz's ear once more and whispered, "I don't think we're in the same time period anymore. It's either that or this kid is absolutely crazy."

Apparently, the Abyss didn't just take them to a completely different location, but a different era as well. So, how exactly would they be able to get back? Even if they did that would mean that even if they did make it back, unless they could travel back in time, that Gilbert wouldn't be there…

Oz went completely silent as he looked down at the ground, holding back the tears that threatened to escape. With the Abyss destroyed, there was no way neither he nor Alice would ever be able to see Gilbert again.

"Alice…" Oz spoke up, the tone of his voice quiet as he could only feel sadness, "The Abyss is destroyed and we can't go back in time now. We are too far along in time and if we returned to France… Gilbert's not there anymore."

The Chain's words were sinking in deep as she began to think it over. Oz was right, by this time Gilbert would be gone. All they had left was each other, so what would be the point in going back to France? They were stuck here.

"But, Oz, we promised him that we would back for him, didn't we?" Alice said as tears began to run down her face, "That would mean we never came back to him…."

Oz wrapped his arms around Alice in attempt to comfort her. As if setting off a chain of reactions, the tears that he'd be been holding back finally escaped. Meanwhile, a very confused Allen was staring at them silently.

"I know, Alice, I know," Oz said as soothingly as he could, considering the never-ending tears running down his face, "We were too late and now we can't do anything about… Who knows, maybe had a good life…"

Allen looked around to make sure nothing else was coming before the cleared his throat in attempt to the pair's attention. "Excuse me but we really need to get going. I'm sorry for whatever is happening but can you continue the conversation elsewhere?"

The two gain enough composure to calm down and Oz sighed. He pulled away and nodded at Alice. They would have to continue talking about this later because apparently, according to the stranger, this place wasn't safe. It took a moment for Alice to nod back as he she reached out to hold Oz's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Okay, let's get going then, follow me this way," Allen began walking out of town and the two, with much hesitancy, followed him.

 **|This is just something I wanted to try out. Sorry if they all seem OOC but eh. I know I have like a thousand other stories but I can't help myself.|**


	2. Arrival at the Black Order

**Arrival at the Black Order**

So far it seemed like such a long trip to this 'Black Order' but it was a good thing Alice and Oz had Allen. When Allen had stopped at a train station, the two looked at it in confusion. They weren't for sure, but they could only assume that this was the train that Allen had mentioned before, what else could it be? Despite their confusion, though, they were also impressed by it. It looked more efficient than a horse and buggy.

They were more impressed when they got on the train. Trains could hold that many people? Amazing. Of course, Allen was caught off guard by the way they were acting because to him taking the train was an everyday thing. Still, he said nothing and shrugged. At least he had some entertainment.

"So, how was life before now? In France, I mean," Allen spoke up, curious as to what it was like there since he had never been there before, "Is it really that different from here like you said before?"

Oz couldn't help but smile as he thought of the place he'd grown up in. Sure, it had its downfalls, especially with the terrible events that had happened but other than that it was great. However, the more he thought about home, the more he thought about Gilbert. Oz wondered just what had to Gilbert since they didn't return. They'll never know now, will they. The Chain sighed before finally responding.

"Honestly, there were a lot of tragedies that I wish had never happened," Oz said quietly as he looked down at the ground and fiddled his fingers, "A lot of people were lost but other than that things were okay. We had fun times with our friends, with the occasional Chain showing up."

Allen frowned at Oz as he heard his words. There were a lot of bad things that happened with him too. Well, not as many losses but losses nonetheless. However, Oz mentioning the Chains brought his curiosity back. The boy had said that before but he wasn't sure what he had met. Maybe now Oz could explain what Chain's were.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I've been through a few tragedies myself," Allen sadly before sighing, "Speaking of Chains, will you explain to me exactly what Chains are?"

Oz was about to answer but before he could, Alice had interrupted him by clearing her throat. Alive was probably better at explaining Chain's anyway since she had spent a little more time down there than him. Yeah, he was created as a chain but he didn't often witness the creation of other Chain's. Alice finally spoke up.

"Chains are beings that are initially created when something enters the Abyss. That can range anywhere from inanimate objects to humans," Alice started to explain, "They are almost like your Akuma here except they have a greater intelligence, well some of them. Depending on how intelligent they are, they could turn into monstrosities. The higher the intelligence the more their sanity is affect and they become monsters. Either way, it starts by them developing a consciousness. Oz here is a different case."

Alice paused a moment before continuing, "Another thing that never changes is that in order to leave the Abyss, a Chain has to make a deal with a human who happens to enter. The results nine times out of ten are disastrous."

Allen stared at Oz in confusion. Wait, this little boy was a Chain? But he looked perfectly human, so how could be anything like she was describing. Also, mentioning the Abyss made him even more curious. Was the Abyss some other world then?

"Wait, you said that whoever entered this 'Abyss' and had intelligence they become monsters, so if Oz here is a chain, why does he look so human?" Allen asked and raised an eyebrow as he kept staring at Oz, who sighed, "I've never heard of the Abyss, where is that?"

"As odd as it sounds, I didn't originally look like this, in fact it wasn't even my body," Oz explained as he rubbed the nape of his neck, "This is going to sound crazy to you but I promise that it's no joke. I wasn't a Chain in the beginning, but I was created out a pair of rabbits. How I came to possess this body was through a deal. Oh, and I should tell you that I am much older than I look."

It was funny, these Chain's really did sound like an Akuma. The only difference was that they were created from the human soul. Though, it would take some time to process all of this new information. Allen rose an eyebrow at the last bit. What did Oz mean by being older than he looked? He sure didn't act any older.

"You haven't heard of it because it isn't from this dimension, however, it no longer exists," Alice sighed once more, "The Abyss was recently destroyed. Trust me, though, you would have never wanted to know what the Abyss was like."

Oz chuckled at Allen's actions. Of course, he wouldn't believe him. Why would he when he only looked fifteen. The Chain could easily blame Jack's body for that, since his growth had been stuck in reverse until he claimed the body.

"You know, it always amuses me when people react the news of me being older, but I don't blame them," Oz chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, "Our dear friend Jack is to blame for that, mostly. Unfortunately, this body stopped growing when it reached fifteen, however, I've been around for much longer. I was, in fact created a little over a hundred years beforehand."

The look on Allen's face was just priceless. The shock was just so entertaining, even Alice was slightly amused. Of course, Oz wasn't the only one who looked young, either, Alice did as well.

Allen had so many other questions to ask them but decided not to ask them. Besides, if he wanted to ask, he would have plenty of time to do so once they got to the order. Speaking of which, time had apparently gone by pretty fast because the train had apparently already reached its destination. So, Allen stood up and gestured them to take the exit door, in which they did.

Once they got off the train it didn't take too long to get to the Black Order. The only hassle was the large amount of climbing they had to do to get to the building. Why on earth did it have to be so high up, anyway? It was a good thing they were all relatively strong, right? Then, upon getting all the way up, they were greeted by a large door. A door that seemed to be actually alive.

The door seemed to be observing them before focusing on Allen, then it seemed to go all nuts. It rambled on and on about the Allen an akuma, only be to be told otherwise. Apparently Allen was used to this?

"So this is the Black Order you talked about? It's a big place…." Oz commented as he looked around, not letting go of Alice's as hand they proceeded forward, "I honestly didn't expect it to be so big."

"That's how I reacted at first but trust me, you get used to it the longer you are here," Allen said with a bright smile as he lead them through the inside, it was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside, "Now, before we do anything else, I'll need to talk to Chief Komui and see what he'll do with you."

Allen suddenly stopped and was standing outside of a set of doors. He then looked back at them and smiled once more. "Wait out here until I call you in, okay?" With that, the Exorcist stepped inside the room and closed the door, leaving the two behind. They were standing there for a quite a few minutes before finally being called in.

Oz took a deep breath before squeezing Alice's hand and nodding. Alice then opening the door and the advanced forward, closing the door behind them.

"So, these are the two people you ran into? Well, nice to know some lives were spared," Komui said cheerfully as the approached Oz and Alice and extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Chief Komui but you can simply call me Komui."

Oz stared at the hand for a second before releasing his hand from Alice's and shook the older look man's hand. He smiled in return before retracting his hand. Alice than proceeded to the do same before backing away and looking around the room. The very room that was such a huge mess that it was already driving her nuts.

"It's very nice to meet you, Komui, you can call me Oz," Oz replied, once more smiling before glancing back at Alice, "My companion over there is Alice, you'll have to forgive her rudeness, it comes with the territory."

Alice merely huffed in the distance at Oz's remark. She wasn't rude, she was just selectively nice. Hell, it had taken her a long time just to like Gilbert. She just rolled her eyes and pretending to ignore everyone, which made Oz chuckle.

"It's fine, it's nothing we're not used to here, in fact we have someone here that is quite rude," Allen chuckled, subtly talking about Kanda, who he still didn't get along with at all. Still, from first impressions, Alice could almost remind him of the other male. "So, I'm sure Alice may get along with him just fine."

"Okay, I'll be honest here, we normally don't let anyone in that isn't an Exorcist, Finders, or the Bookman but I will make an exception for you," Komui sighed as he took a seat on his desk, which had paperwork all over it, "I'm sure we'll find something we can do with you but for now about you just go and relax, seeing as you've had a such a long ride. Unfortunately, I don't have any rooms but Oz, you can share a room with Allen and Alice can share one with Lenalee. Allen, will you show them where to go?"

The two frowned at each other but it seemed like they wouldn't have option. It would seem that the opposite gender couldn't stay in the same room?

Allen, of course, nodded in response and waved at Komui before taking off. The first-place Allen went was to Lenalee's room and knocked on the door and within seconds the door opened to reveal the petite Exorcist, who smiled at him.

"Allen-Kun, glad to see you're back but what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked and raised an eyebrow before looking at Oz and Alice. "Who are they?"

"It's nice to see you too, Lenalee, but I only came here to drop someone off," He said as he pointed at Alice, "Here name is Alice and the other one is Oz. Komui said that Alice could crash with you, I hope you don't mind."

At first glance, the Chinese girl just seemed. There was just something about her that Alice didn't quite like. Maybe it was that she was peppy or it could be something else? Either way, she was stuck with her…

"Oh, of course I don't mind! It's been a while since I had a roommate," Lenalee beamed as she stepped outside of her room and shook both of their hands, smiling at them before grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her inside, "You'll have a blast here! Bye Allen-Kun, nice to meet you Oz-kun!"

The two males looked at Lenalee but different reactions. Allen, of course knew that Lenalee would do that, but Oz had no idea. Oz also had the feeling that Alice was most likely going to get annoyed very fast. He chuckled at the thought.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get going. We can meet everyone else later."

 **|Sorry this took a while to update but I finally got the ideas for it. I'm sorry if it seems too rushed.|**


End file.
